August 13, 2012 Monday Night RAW results
The August 13, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 13, 2012 at American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. Summary When Brock Lesnar warned Shawn Michaels that he'd see him before SummerSlam, no one ever imagined the kind of punishment Brock had in store for The Showstopper. What did Lesnar do to the WWE Hall of Famer to leave Triple H utterly enraged? Also, why did WWE Champion CM Punk feel he was disrespected again — this time by John Cena — days before they clash in a Triple Threat Match at SummerSlam? Big Show manhandled the WWE Champion in the early going as CM Punk tried to stop the onslaught with sharp kicks to the midsection. The World's Largest Athlete took advantage of his massive strength and repeatedly planted Punk back down to the canvas. Almost toying with The Straight Edge Superstar, Big Show used his full weight to step on top of Punk while he lied face down on the canvas. Punk seemed to weaken The World's Largest Athlete when he drilled him with a running knee in the corner, but Big Show responded with a crushing spear out of nowhere. Just then, Daniel Bryan came out to express his anger over not being in the Triple Threat Match to Jerry "The King" Lawler and Michael Cole at the announce booth. As the action continued, Bryan entered the ring and wrapped the painful "No!" Lock on The Second City Savior. More chaos ensued as John Cena rushed out and cleared the ring of both Big Show and Bryan. Raw General Manager AJ Lee skipped out to the ring with a big surprise for all four Superstars: Bryan and Big Show will team up to face Punk and Cena later tonight! JTG pleaded his case to make some noise on the new three-hour Raw. His wish was granted by Raw General Manager AJ Lee as she placed him in a one-on-one clash against the monstrous Ryback. With the Dallas crowd chanting "feed me more," Ryback punished and pummeled JTG before finishing him off with Shell Shocked. JTG may come to regret his plea for a match for days to come as he tends to his welts and bruises, courtesy of the seemingly unstoppable Ryback. Who should be a guest on “Piper's Pit” tonight: Chris Jericho, The Miz or Dolph Ziggler? A RAWactive poll let YOU decide which Superstar should be in the hot seat opposite "Rowdy" Roddy Piper. Perhaps Heath Slater should've spent less time playing air guitar during the match if he wanted to snap his losing streak on Raw. R-Truth caught The One-Man Band off guard with a flurry of clotheslines and slammed him to the canvas with a jumping reverse STO for the victory. As R-Truth celebrated his win, The Prime Time Players rushed to the ring to unleash a double-team assault on R-Truth. Will the sneak attack pay off for Titus O'Neil and Darren Young as they prepare to face Truth & Kofi Kingston for the WWE Tag Team Championship at SummerSlam? The WWE Universe fist pumped all show long with DJ Pauly D! The world-famous DJ and "Jersey Shore" star was the Social Media Ambassador and trended worldwide on Twitter (@djpaulyd). Sin Cara had to use every ounce of his lightning-fast quickness to stun the much larger Tensai. After countering a powerbomb and sliding away from a splash off the second rope, Sin Cara drilled the hulking Japanese warrior with an enzuigiri to the back of the head, followed by a fierce tornado DDT. Furious with his defeat, Tensai grabbed hold of Sakamoto by the throat and slammed him into the canvas with a powerbomb, then a big senton splash. How much relentless punishment can Tensai's worshipper stand? After winning the RAWactive poll, Chris Jericho was amped to trade verbal barbs with "Rowdy" Roddy Piper in his first appearance on "Piper's Pit" ... but Dolph Ziggler had some plans of his own. Accompanied by Vickie Guerrero, The Showoff called Piper's act "sad" and ripped his SummerSlam opponent with a string of insults. Y2J fired right back at Ziggler until The Miz interrupted Jericho and proclaimed he was taking over Piper's show. But as The Awesome One struggled to take the microphone away from Piper, The Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla punched Miz in the head, and also cleared the ring of Ziggler with Piper's help. Jericho then hoisted Ziggler's coveted Money in the Bank briefcase in the air as the crowd erupted in cheers for the invigorated Y2J. These rivals weren't done there, though, as Raw General Manager AJ Lee announced on Twitter that Jericho will square off with Ziggler and The Miz in a Triple Threat Match next! Chris Jericho opened as the early aggressor, isolating The Miz in the center of the ring and belting him with painful chops. The tables turned when Dolph Ziggler and The Miz formed a temporary alliance to double-team Jericho, but Miz prevented Ziggler from swiping a victory with a quick pinfall. Jericho rallied back and sent both opponents flying with huge back body drops over the ropes. As Y2J tried to isolate his rival Ziggler in the ring, The Showoff bumped him hard off the apron and straight into the announce table. Back in the ring, The Miz and Jericho traded punishing blows as Ziggler lurked on the outside. Every time The Showoff tried to get back into the matchup, he was tossed viciously off the ring apron. Ziggler finally found his way back into the ring after Jericho hit a Lionsault on The Miz and appeared close to a victory. The action got even more intense as Jericho superplexed Ziggler while The Miz snuck up from behind and powerbombed Jericho, with all three Superstars simultaneously taking a hard fall. Following a series of thrilling near pinfalls between Ziggler and Jericho, The Showoff prepared to go for the Zig Zag, but The Miz hit Dolph with the Skull-Crushing Finale. The Awesome One got a taste of his own medicine as Jericho stopped Miz from getting the pin, followed by a vicious Codebreaker on Ziggler. Y2J looked to have a three-count wrapped up, but Vickie Guerrero placed Ziggler's foot on the bottom rope. Undeterred by Vickie's interference, Jericho then countered The Miz's Skull-Crushing Finale into the Walls of Jericho. The submission maneuver made The Awesome One tap out, but unfortunately for Jericho, the referee didn't see it because of Vickie's distraction on the ring apron. Capitalizing on the Queen Diva's help, Ziggler slid into the ring and dropped Jericho with the Zig Zag from behind to win the match — and surged toward SummerSlam with his head high. Beth Phoenix showed off her impressive strength from the opening bell as she lifted Layla in the air for a press slam. Layla wriggled out of The Glamazon's clutches, however, and quelled attacks from both Beth and Eve, taking the opportunity to taunt and dance in the process. Kaitlyn was then tagged in by the Divas Champion and battled Eve, who gained an advantage by tossing her opponent hard off the turnbuckle. Kaitlyn appeared to be done for when Beth and Eve double-teamed her in the corner of the ring, but the former NXT winner rallied back and pulled off the upset by rolling The Glamazon into a pinfall. You can bet SmackDown General Manager Booker T was watching this matchup, days before Kaitlyn faces Eve on Friday night with a position in the GM's administration on the line. At the start of the match, Daniel Bryan was resistant to tagging in Big Show, shouting "No! No! No!" at him when The World's Largest Athlete wanted to enter the match. Once he was tagged in, Big Show quickly proved to be the most dominant Superstar in the contest. With turnbuckle splashes, clotheslines and a crushing bear hug, Big Show squeezed the energy out of John Cena. However, Bryan was unimpressed and tagged himself into the match. After briefly losing momentum, the team of Bryan & Big Show regained their edge behind the power of The World's Largest Athlete as CM Punk found himself trapped in the bear hug as well. Bryan refused to let Big Show to assert his dominance for long. The submission specialist tagged himself back into the matchup, prompting Big Show to back out of the contest and watch as a bystander from the outside. Bryan laced Punk with sharp kicks to the midsection, but soon found himself reeling as the WWE Champion furiously rallied back. The Straight Edge Superstar proceeded to mimic Cena's signature maneuvers before the Cenation leader tagged himself in right as Punk was about to hit the Five-Knuckle Shuffle. Cena returned the favor by imitating Punk's high knee and running bulldog combination on Bryan, which appeared to upset The Voice of the Voiceless as he walked back up the entrance way. As Cena exchanged words with Punk, Bryan tried to surprise the Cenation leader, but Cena planted the former World Heavyweight Champion with a big Attitude Adjustment to win the match. Afterward, Punk nailed Big Show with the WWE Championship right as The World's Largest Athlete attempted a sneak attack on Cena. Instead of attacking Cena as well, Punk extended his right hand to him, but the Cenation leader refused to shake it. Disgusted, Punk pulled his hand back and walked back up the entrance way. Backstage, The Second City Savior told Josh Mathews that Cena's refusal to shake his hand was "the ultimate sign of disrespect" and vowed to teach the entire WWE Universe something about respect at SummerSlam. Christian had Damien Sandow scurrying to the outside after a barrage in the early going. That's exactly where the self-proclaimed "Intellectual Savior of the Masses" found an opening to launch a return attack as Sandow slammed Captain Charisma repeatedly into the steel ring steps. Brodus Clay grooved down the entrance way in an effort to distract Sandow, but Christian couldn't keep his opponent down for the count with a small package. Sandow then nailed Christian with a head-snapping, cross-armed neckbreaker to win the match, followed by a celebratory cartwheel while The Funkasaurus looked on angrily. Paul Heyman warned the WWE Universe that they are going to witness "an uncomfortable beating" in which Triple H suffers mercilessly this Sunday. Brock Lesnar's representative then goaded Shawn Michaels into coming out from the back. After HBK and Brock exchanged a heated staredown, Triple H made his way to the ring and signed the contract without saying a word. Brock then signed the contract as well, tossed the clipboard right at The Game, and the two Superstars exchanged an intense staredown as Lesnar backpedaled away from the ring. A simple contract signing wasn't enough to satisfy Brock's hunger for destruction. After Heyman prevented Michaels from leaving the parking lot, Lesnar ambushed The Heartbreak Kid and dragged him out of his car, knocking out the backstage camera in the process. Arriving later to the scene, Triple H appeared frantic as he looked at the shattered windshield on Michaels' car and pressed Raw GM AJ Lee for answers to what happened to HBK. The Showstopper's fate would soon be revealed as Lesnar carried HBK over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and into the ring. Brock sent Michaels crashing to the canvas with an F-5, and then twisted his arm in the Kimura Lock — the same devastating submission hold that broke The Game's arm back in April. Heyman warned Triple H that if he took another step, Brock would break HBK's arm too. The WWE COO held his ground and didn't approach the ring, but Lesnar snapped The Showstopper's limb anyway. The King of Kings and WWE medical personnel then rushed to Michaels' aid as HBK writhed in agony on the canvas. Triple H apologized to his longtime friend for Brock's heinous act while Lesnar watched from the entrance ramp and laughed at the pain he inflicted on The Showstopper. Enraged by Brock's merciless assault, The Game barked: "We don't have to wait! Let's do this now!" Just days before SummerSlam, an already heated personal rivalry has been taken to a whole new level at the hands of the beast known as Brock Lesnar. Results ; ; *CM Punk defeated Big Show by Disqualification (6:00) *Ryback defeated JTG (1:55) *R-Truth defeated Heath Slater (1:35) *Sin Cara defeated Tensai (w/ Sakamoto) (2:20) *Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) defeated Chris Jericho & The Miz in a Triple Threat Match (14:00) *Kaitlyn & Layla defeated Beth Phoenix & Eve Torres (4:15) *CM Punk & John Cena defeated Daniel Bryan & The Big Show (13:20) *Damien Sandow defeated Christian (2:10) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Raw 8-13-12 1.jpg Raw 8-13-12 2.jpg Raw 8-13-12 3.jpg Raw 8-13-12 4.jpg Raw 8-13-12 5.jpg Raw 8-13-12 6.jpg Raw 8-13-12 7.jpg Raw 8-13-12 8.jpg Raw 8-13-12 9.jpg Raw 8-13-12 10.jpg Raw 8-13-12 11.jpg Raw 8-13-12 12.jpg Raw 8-13-12 13.jpg Raw 8-13-12 14.jpg Raw 8-13-12 15.jpg Raw 8-13-12 16.jpg Raw 8-13-12 17.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1,003 results * Raw #1,003 on WWE Network Category:2012 television events